Solo a mí
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: Sonrió de medio lado, si mi quería Hyûuga, a partir de ahora me notaras; solo a mí. •Una pequeña viñeta desde el POV de Sasuke, jugando un poco con el 'What if?...' (¿Qué hubiera pasado si...yo hubiera estado enfrente de la creación de The Last?).• ¡Mi primer colaboración para el fandom de SasuHina! ¡Den le amor please!
**Título:** Solo a mí.
 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Tipo:** Viñeta  
 **Palabras:** 781  
 **Advertencia:** Contiene "What if?" (¿Qué hubiera pasado si... _yo hubiera estado enfrente de la creación de The Last?)._

* * *

Ahí estas tú, sola en una banca llorando bajo esta lluvia para tratar así de camuflar esas lagrimas que dolorosamente salían de tus bellas y blancas perlas. Aunque para este par de ojos no hay nada que se les haga oculto; menos si se trata de ti.

Y aquí esta yo, escondido detrás de un árbol viendo como sufrías en silencio. Apretando fuertemente mi puño por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para detener ese fluido que recorría tus hermosas mejillas.

Pues, ¿Qué podría hacer?

Tú no sabes que existo, o por lo menos, no como yo quisiera que supieras. Ya que para ti solo existe aquel _dobe_ por el cual lloras inconsolablemente.

Debería por lo menos partirle la cara por hacerte sufrir, pero si soy sincero una parte de mi está feliz de que te haya rechazado, ya que yo _no puedo amar como amas tú,_ aunque ciertamente no sé si a esto se le pueda llamar _amor._

Lo único que sé es que desde que regresa a Konoha no hay nadie más quien me llame tanto la atención como tú. Y del mismo modo no quiero que nadie más te llame la atención más que yo.

Por lo cual al saber que hoy por fin te armarías de valor para declararte a tu amado, mis piernas se movieron solas hacia tu dirección.

Estaba casi seguro que ese _usuratonkachi_ aceptaría tus sentimientos dado a que últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y se vean muy felices (si, lo sé porque te seguí), sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando él te dijo: _''Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos''_. Como dije antes, mínimo debería darle una paliza por atreverse a lastimarte y hacerte llorar, no obstante preferiría mil veces agradecerle por no aceptarte y así dejarme el camino libre a mí.

Debido a que, ¿Quién engaño? Soy un Uchiha y los Uchinas somos orgullosos, fuertes, determinados, pero sobre todo _somos_ _egoístas_.

Y no nos detenemos hasta conseguir lo que queremos. Y justo ahora, querida Hyûuga, lo que más deseo es que seas mía, solo mía.

Una mueca en forma de sonrisa cruza mi rostro, ya más calmado me dispongo a salir de mi escondite e ir hasta ti.

He tenido suficiente tiempo de espectador, ahora es momento de entrar a escena como el actor principal.

Llego hacia la banca donde estas, puedo ver como tu rostro esta con la vista al suelo y tus largos cabellos negros cubre tu cara impidiendo así que pueda ver tu rostro pero eso no me impide saber que aun estas llorando, por lo cual, aun no notas mi presencia. Alzo mi cabeza hacia el cielo y veo como las gotas de lluvia se van deteniendo poco a poco, luego regreso mi mirada hacia ti, viendo que aun estas en la misma posición.

Mi paciencia se está agotando, necesito que me notes y que sea ahora.

Por lo mismo tomo con mi único brazo la bufanda roja que está en tu regazo, esa que tejiste con tanta devoción para mi querido eneamigo y solo así logro hacer que me voltees a ver.

Como lo imagine, tus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar. Pero aun en ese estado, sigues estando preciosa. La mirada que me muestras es desorbitada, seguro que no comprendes el porqué de mi presencia. Ignoro tu semblante de duda y me agacho para quedar a tu altura.

—Hyûuga...—Mi voz te saca de tus pensamientos y tus sollozos se detienen. —ya no necesitaras esto, así que lo mejor es quemarlo. —Terminando de decir aquello, en la palma de mi mano aparece una flama negra que arde hasta no dejar ni un rastro de esa bufanda mojada.

Puedo escuchar como sueltas un grito ahogado, y por un segundo creo que hubo furia en tus ojos, sin embargo, la sorpresa fue más grande. Así que, antes de que fueras a decirme un reclamo o algo así de te dije:

—Hyûuga, ven a mi casa. —Tus ojos se agrandaron al más no poder junto a tu boca al escuchar mi declaración. E igual, antes de que me negaras intervine otra vez: —Estas mojada, ven a mi casa para secarte—.

Sin más me pare de aquel sitio y te agarre de la mano para jalarte y dirigirme al distrito Uchiha.

No dices nada, no me reclamas, ni me pides que te suelte.

Puede ser porque aun estés en shock por tu declaración fallida o por tu personalidad tan tranquila, mas no importa, me sigues de forma callada y puedo notar como por ratos aprietas mi mano.

Sonrió de medio lado, si mi quería Hyûuga, a partir de ahora me notaras _solo a mí._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Wow, ¡por fin pude hacer mi colaboración para el fandom de SasuHina!

Aunque ciertamente me da coraje que haya sido muy improvisado (ya he tenido varias ideas sobre esta pareja que no he logrado aterrizar). Esta viñeta fue hecha por sí sola (literal), al principio pensé en hacer un drabble corto, de no más de 100 palabras, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya llevará 498 XD. Así que no me quedo de otra que hacer viñeta :v  
Al final, la historia fue agarrado su propio ritmo. Así que me disculpo si en algunas partes no se entienden (la verdad cuando empecé a hacerlo no tenía ni idea de que estaba escribiendo, ya al último las ideas vinieron a mi :T).  
Lo peor de todo es que mientras más escribía más ideas venían a mi mente, casi casi tenía la novela entera en mi mente XD. Por lo que tuve que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que no pasar de las mil palabras ㈳3.  
 _¿Quieren saber un_ _secreto_ _?_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
Naruto rechazó a Hinata para que Sasuke fuera feliz. El doble si quería a Hina, pero decidió sacrificarse por el bien de su amigo ㈺5㈺6㈺4.

(¿Ven como tenía casi media novela en mi cabeza? Ya hasta quería hacer un triángulo amoroso ㈳4㈸9).

Vale, esto es todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego ^^...

~brentita98~


End file.
